


This is awesome! I'm going to outer space!!

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I Think I Need A Doctor, Ignoring an Injury, Internal Organ Injury, Outer Space, Peter Parker Feels, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Whump, Whumptober 2020, alt prompt: falling, whump prompt 29 30 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Peter’s cut off when he misses a tree branch and hurtles forward, falling off the edge of a cliff.Peter is spinning too fast to orient himself, but he hears Tony yell out. “Karen, 2, 5, 7, 4!”Karen’s voice fills Peter’s ears. “Running systems program 2-5-7-4. Baby Leash Protocol Initiated.”Peter mumbles. “Seriously?”He feels the suit lock up and instead of tumbling toward the empty abyss under him, he’s yanked back toward his mentor. The mentor that just initiated a Baby Leash Protocol.Whumptober prompt 29, 30, and alt 31: I think I need a doctor, ignoring an injury, internal organ injury, alt prompt: fallingThis is the last story of the series! After all the times Tony has saved Peter, can Peter overcome his own injuries to save both him and Tony?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	This is awesome! I'm going to outer space!!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG it's the last one! So it's a long one filled with all the hurt/comfort, whump, sickfic, fluff, humor, and anything else I could squeeze in there. No trigger warning but both Tony and Peter get really badly injured so there's that lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy

The day is finally here, and Peter is actually in space fighting a giant space monster with his fellow Avengers. The only thing standing in his way of proving himself as a worthy member of the team is an angry plant based alien.

The vines of the giant plant monster wrap around Peter’s neck and he wheezes. “Are we going to call this a giant plant monster or a giant monster plant?”

Tony uses his palm blasters to sever the vine from it’s host. “I don’t care what we call it, let’s just end this.”

Cap chops off another vine and grunts. “Working on it Stark.”

Clint shoots a flaming arrow as a massive vine swings over his head. “We gotta do it fast. These vines are growing back faster than we can cut them off.”

Cap launches his shield, and it cuts off five vines in one motion. “Copy that. We need a new plan.”

Clint takes a hard sideswipe to the face and winces. “Hey, Tony, Peter, you’re both geniuses. Got a plan?”

Peter sends a thick stream of webbing toward the middle of the vines. “I think so. If the arms keep growing back, we have to aim for the head.”

Peter uses all of his strength to try to pull up the base of the plant from underground.

Cap yells. “Everyone! Cover Peter so he can pull up the monster.”

Peter continues to tug as arrows, laser fire, and a shield sail over his head, keeping the perimeter around him clear from harm.

Peter digs his heels in and takes one last pull. The monster’s main body comes half-way out of the ground.

Clint aims at the vulnerable target. “I’ve got this!” He releases an arrow with a supercharged explosive attached to the tip. “Peek-a-boo, you ugly motherfucker.” The massive explosion obliterates the plant.

The dismembered vines thrash around before crashing to the ground. The fighters avoid most of the flailing vines, but Clint is hit with a rouge vine. He’s sent flying and slams hard onto the ground.

Tony walks over to Clint and smirks. “Cap doesn’t like that kind of language Clint. You’re going to have to add a dollar to the swear jar.”

Clint gives him the finger and winces.

Tony offers a hand to help Clint stand, and Clint accepts the peace offering. When standing, the archer goes to collect his used arrows.

Tony sighs. “Look, I’m all for blowing off some steam and knocking down some bad guys, but we’ve been doing this for hours and we’re no closer to finishing the mission. I’m running low on patience.”

Clint yanks an arrow from the vine that slammed him down. The tip of the arrow is dissolved. He tosses it aside. “And I’m running low on arrows.”

Cap looks at the sky and winces. “And we’re all running low on daylight. Let’s head back to the base to regroup.”

Cap and Clint start to make their way back to base camp, but Tony lags behind. He cuts off a piece of the vine and puts it in a small tube.

He motions Peter over with his head. “Come help me collect some of these samples. Bruce loves these alien life specimen pieces or whatever. I’ll save them up in these tubes and give them to him for Christmas.”

The two collect a few vials to bring back to Bruce.

By the time Peter and Tony get back to camp, Clint is loading more arrows into his quiver and Cap is talking into a communicator. His using his official leader voice. “Thanks for keeping me updated.”

Natasha’s voice travels through the communicator. “No problem Steve.”

Tony makes himself a cup of coffee. “That sounds like my favorite redhead.”

Natasha laughs. “I’m actually blonde right now. I’m on a mission in Siberia and I don’t want to stick out.”

The sound of Bucky’s metal arm colliding with something solid rings out in the background. Natasha’s sighs. “Easy soldier. We need those guys conscious if we’re going to get answers.” She directs her voice back to the communicator. “Well one of us is trying not to stick out. I was just telling Steve that I heard from Bruce and his mission is going well. It looks like you four are the only ones failing at the moment.”

Clint loads a hot chocolate packet into the coffee maker and sighs. “We’re not failing, we’re just taking our time with the mission. Plus, this would have been a lot easier if we had the guy with the hammer.”

Cap draws the conversation back to him since he was the one that had made the call initially.

Clint continues to make his hot chocolate while Peter waits patiently for his chance. Peter prepares his mug by coating the bottom with a thick layer of whipped cream. Clint laughs. “I should try that next time.”

Peter smiles. “I can’t take the credit for this. Aunt May makes it this way. Um, Clint? I heard you say that Thor should have been on this mission. Why isn’t he here?”

Clint dispenses the hot chocolate and snorts. “Cuz he’s an idiot.” Clint lowers the volume of his voice. “The company line is ‘Thor was training and is taking some time to recover from an injury’, but Phil told me the real story.”

Peter’s face lights up. He loves Avengers gossip.

Clint smirks. “So yesterday, Thor went to the store. He put some cash in a vending machine and it ate his money. He went medieval on the machine and put his hammer through it. He started yelling that no one steals from the King of Asgard. Phil had a hell of a time convincing the store owner and witnesses to keep it quiet, but it goes without saying that Thor’s banned from going to that place again.”

Peter’s laughing so hard that he can barely put the rest of the marshmallows on the top of his drink.

Clint continues. “So Mr. Anger Management is taking a timeout in the holding cell that was built for his brother Loki. The only ones that know this are you, me, and Phil, so keep it on the downlow ok?”

Peter nods because he can’t stop laughing to give a verbal answer.

Tony walks over and frowns. “We’re in the middle of a serious mission. There’s no time for laughing.”

Peter wipes his eyes. “Uh huh. What is the mission anyway?” Peter had been so excited at the chance to run and play in space, that he hadn’t paid attention during Cap’s briefing.

Tony shrugs. “I wasn’t paying attention. I figured after we killed enough plant monsters, Cap was going to say it again.”

Clint smirks. “I don’t know either. Cap tends to go on and on during his briefings, so I just zoned out.”

Tony sighs. “Ok Pete. You’re the newest Avenger, you ask Cap.”

Peter takes a long sip of hot chocolate and hopes he can hide behind the mountain of marshmallows that haven’t melted on the top.

Tony crosses his arms over his chest and Peter huffs. “Fine.”

Peter drags himself over to Cap and clears his throat.

Cap is sitting at a table with a huge map with tiny army figures. Cap looks up from the strategy map and smiles. “Hey Pete. What can I do for you?”

Peter sits next to Cap and moves a figure. “Um, so what’s the plan?”

Cap moves back the figure that Peter had moved. “Well for one, you just killed Hawkeye.”

Peter looks at the generic army figurine. “You should use Lego figures. Ned and I have a ton that you can borrow. Every Avengers Lego set comes with a Captain America, so we have like a million of those, but some of the rest of the guys are rare. The Bucky Lego came with a limited edition set so we only have one.”

Cap smiles. “I’ll keep that in mind. As for the plan, I think we’ll take a break from the current mission and run some reconnaissance. Do you want to go out with Tony and explore a bit?”

Peter practically yells. “Yes!”

Cap laughs and hands him a metal box. “The two of you are our fliers, so you can cover a great deal of ground in a short amount of time. Take this box to the furthest end of the planet and leave it there. The machine inside will take readings of the surroundings. To be honest you probably know more about the technology than I do.”

Peter reports back to Tony. He chugs the rest of his hot chocolate and the two start their new mission.

Peter and Tony have been racing to the other end of the planet for a good two hours and Peter has kept a healthy lead. The low gravity conditions make web swinging so much more effective, although the further they travel the heavier the atmosphere gets.

By the time that gravity is equal to Earth, Peter starts to lose his lead.

Tony smirks. “Slowing down, Spider-monkey?”

Peter is out of breath by now and has to yell behind him. “You have a suit. I actually have to use my muscles to –.”

Peter’s cut off when he misses a tree branch and hurtles forward, falling off the edge of a cliff.

Peter is spinning too fast to orient himself, but he hears Tony yell out. “Karen, 2, 5, 7, 4!”

Karen’s voice fills Peter’s ears. “Running systems program 2-5-7-4. Baby Leash Protocol Initiated.”

Peter mumbles. “Seriously?”

He feels the suit lock up and instead of tumbling toward the empty abyss under him, he’s yanked back toward his mentor. The mentor that just initiated a Baby Leash Protocol.

When Peter is safely placed on the grass, a few feet from Tony, the angry not-baby pouts. “Mr. Stark you promised. You said you wouldn’t name a protocol anything more embarrassing than the Baby Monitor.”

Tony flips open the mask of his Ironman suit. “Yeah, about that. I lied.”

Peter sighs. “I’m still mad at you, but thanks for saving me.”

Tony shrugs. “No problem, kid. We’re almost at the spot we need to be at. Let’s take the rest of this by foot. You can rest your arms.”

Peter and Tony continue the journey on foot, but Cap had been right before. They are losing daylight quickly. The sun has already set, and the twilight sky looms long shadows across the terrain. The winds have also started to pick up out of nowhere.

Peter shields his face from the sudden increase in windspeed. “Should we head back?”

Tony points to a large crater in front of them. He has to shout over the wind at this point. “Let’s drop the machine down here. FRIDAY, how deep is the crater?”

“Deep enough that you wouldn’t want to fall in there, Boss.”

Tony laughs. “Then let’s try not to fall in there.”

No sooner than Tony says it, a huge gust of electrically charged wind slams into the two superheroes. The electricity field surges through Tony’s suit and the whole thing sparks as it shorts out.

Peter runs over to Tony and turns to pry the smoldering suit off of him. He uses all the superstrength that he has to bend the metal pieces, freeing each body part, one at a time.

When he has Tony out of the suit he yells. “Mr. Stark, can you hear me?”

Tony moans and another gust of electrically charged wind blows through the air. This time Tony screams as the arc reactor on his chest blinks from blue to red. Before going back to blue again.

Peter shouts. “Mr. Stark? Are you alright?”

Tony’s voice is almost completely consumed by the wind. “Just a mild heart attack.”

That’s enough for Peter to almost have a heart attack of his own, but before he can panic about that situation, the wind picks Tony up and lifts him toward the crater, creating another situation to panic about.

Peter scrambles to grab Tony before he goes over the edge. He shoots a line of webbing onto a nearby tree for stability and fights against the wind that’s pushing them both toward the crater. Peter holds onto the webbing as tightly as he can but as the wind pushes with an unearthly force, he can feel his shoulder slowly dislocating.

Peter’s committed to hold on until his arm falls off, but the tree gives up before he does. The giant tree comes crashing down and Peter’s stability comes crashing down along with it.

The webbing snaps from the downed tree and Peter starts to freefall into the crater. He holds onto Tony and takes the full weight of his mentor when he hits the bottom of the giant hole.

He has enough time to maneuver while he falls, and he makes the choice to take the fall on the dislocated shoulder side. He knows that it’s going to hurt, but he has to keep his other arm safe if he wants to climb out of there.

Peter hits the ground with the full force of gravity and the pain that shoots through his shoulder is excruciating.

He manages to keep Tony shielded from the fall, but when Peter lands, the poor kid rolls over into a ball and yells out in overwhelming pain.

Tony tries to crawl onto his hands and knees to comfort Peter, but the pain radiating from his arc reactor is enough to keep him immobile.

The two fight through the duel sensations of immense pain, but Peter is the first to push past the agony to speak. “Mr. Stark. Are… you… alright?”

Tony tries to put on the brave dad façade, but he can’t. “I… I think I need… a doctor.”

Peter uses the thought of Tony dying to push even further and he drags himself to Tony. Peter takes off his Spider-man mask to see the situation better and what he sees horrifies him. Tony’s arc reactor is blinking from red to blue rapidly and it’s cracked in half. Tony must have been hit by something on the way down because he has a cut on the right side of his head that’s bleeding, and he has the beginnings of a black eye. His face is wrinkled into a grimace of pain, but Peter can tell that he’s still trying to hide the full extent of his pain from Peter.

Peter shakes his head. “Oh My God?! What do I do?”

Karen’s voice is faint. “The reactor is failing. Tony’s heart is unstable. The Spider suit is at 4% power. I cannot send a message to the others. There is only enough power to communicate with you. I am sorry Peter.”

Peter reaches against Tony’s chest, takes the failing reactor in his hands, and squeezes the pieces together. Tony grunts in pain from the initial action, but the reactor eventual glows blue under Peter’s grip.

Tony coughs. “And here I was telling everyone that you had a hold on my heart. I guess I’m always right about everything.”

Peter smiles. “If you don’t agree to change the name of that protocol, I’m letting go.”

Tony’s voice becomes more serious. “You’re going to have to let go. Your other shoulder is dislocated. You can’t climb out with that arm. Your healing factor will kick in, but the bone is out of the socket. It won’t heal unless you pop it back in.”

Peter nods and loosens his grip, but just that slight change causes the reactor to glow red and Tony screams out in pain.

Peter regrips Tony’s electronic heart and repeats a chorus of ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ while he waits for Tony to catch his breath. Tony’s moans eventually dissolve into a shiver.

Peter’s voice is shaking more that Tony’s body. “Mr. Stark? I’m so so so sorry.”

Tony winces. “No kiddo. That one’s on me. I didn’t mean to scare you. I tried to hold it back, but it felt like I was – .” Tony changes his mind. “You know what? It doesn’t matter what it felt like. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“It doesn’t matter Mr. Stark. I’m not letting go.”

Tony clears his throat. “Listen to me closely. You’re going to let go and you’re going to leave me and get help.”

Peter shakes his head.

Tony smiles. “I’m so proud of you Peter.”

Peter shakes his head harder. “No way. We’re _not_ doing this.”

Tony winces, but the smile returns. “You’re the son I never had. The son that I never deserved. I love you more than anything I own and more than anything I could possibly dream of getting. Not only are you 10 times the superhero that I am, but you’re also 10 times that man that I am, and you’re only fifteen.”

Peter feels the tears pooling in his eyes. “You can’t make me cry. I don’t have a free hand to wipe the tears away.”

Tony winces. “Don’t worry. There’s nothing to see.”

Peter blinks as the tears start to fall. “Sure there is. The greatest man alive is right in front of me.”

Tony blinks away tears of his own. “You know, I was going to buy you a puppy for Christmas. May said that you always wanted one and I know how allergic Bruce is to cats, so a dog is a safe bet. I wanted to get one of those designer $50,000 dogs, but then I thought about what you would do, and I figured a mut from the pound would be more like what you would want. Then I remembered that you live in an apartment that doesn’t allow pets and you would be sad if you could only visit the little guy or girl when you came over to my place, so long story short, I’m opening a safe home for animals without homes. I don’t have a catchy name, but if I die, you should name it after me.”

Peter laughs through more tears. “Because you don’t have enough things named after you?”

Tony hums. “Good point.”

Peter sighs. “I’m not sure why you spoiled my gift. You’re going to be around for Christmas.”

Tony takes a shallow inhale. “I just had two pretty massive heart attacks. I’m struggling to be around for the end of this conversation.”

Peter eyebrows scrunch up, but Tony frowns. “No. Now is not the time to break down. You have to be at 100% if you want to save yourself.”

Peter’s crying has turned into sobbing. “I-I’m not g-going to leave you here t-to d-die.”

Tony shakes his head. “Let go of my heart and get help. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Peter takes a breath to calm himself down. “You’re lying. I can feel your heartbeat racing in my hand. I’m not letting you die. I’m not letting go. There has to be another way. I’ll find another way. I just have to think harder. I can do this. I can figure out another – wait a minute. That’s it!”

Peter winces. “I’m going to let go, but only for a second.”

Tony nods.

Peter lets go and the pain is intense. Tony closes his eyes and tries to ride it out. He wants to honor the promise he made to not scare Peter again.

The pain climbs to unbearable heights, but it starts to simmer down until it’s a dull throbbing.

Tony opens his eyes and sees that there’s a tight mass of webbing around his arc reactor, holding it tightly together.

Tony wheezes. “You found another way.”

Peter nods. “Yeah, but we’re not out of the woods yet. I still have to get us out of here. Ok, so I don’t want you to fight me on this, but you need to get some rest. Don’t fight it anymore. Just relax and when you wake up, you’ll be back at base camp.”

Tony sighs. “Ok.” He closes his eyes and almost instantly passes out.

When Tony opens his eyes again, he expects to be greeted with white base camp hospital walls and tubes coming out of everywhere, but instead he wakes up to being carried piggyback style by Peter. Tony tries to shift, but he’s literally stuck to Peter’s back.

Tony grumbles. “You stuck me to your back like a post-It note?”

Peter grunts. “I call it the Baby Carrier Protocol.”

Tony’s arms are draped over Peter’s shoulders, so Tony instinctually wraps his arms around tighter. “You promised that I would wake up at base camp. This doesn’t look like warm lodging and hot cocoa.”

Peter grimaces. “I can’t use my webs to swing back with one arm, so I’ve been walking for the past, I don’t even know how many hours. Technically I was running until my lungs started burning.” He gestures his head toward his working arm. He’s dragging a bag full of broken Ironman suit parts. “Plus, I need a free hand to drag this back.”

Tony’s voice chokes up. “Peter…”

Peter laughs and coughs. “None of that Mr. Stark. I can feel your heart racing against my back. I haven’t been hauling your ass this whole time for you to die on me now.”

Tony laughs. “Ok fine. How’s your arm doing?”

Peter deflects. “How’s your heart? I redid the web stuff twice already. It should be good for a while. And I’m trying not to bounce you around too much, but if you need me to stop, I’ll stop.”

Tony shakes his head against Peter’s shoulder. “I’m peachy, kid.” He buries his head and goes back to sleep.

When Tony wakes up for the second time, he hears Peter’s voice. “Mr. Stark! It’s Cap and Clint! They’re here! They found us!”

Tony squints but doesn’t see anyone in the darkness of the space night. “I don’t see anyone.”

Peter sounds annoyed. “They’re right there. They – oh… um, never mind. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Tony wants to say something comforting, but he only has enough strength to hug his arms around Peter a little tighter before his eyes become too heavy to keep open.

The next time Tony wakes up Peter is letting out small grunts of pain. Tony had woken up on his own, so he has more energy. He uses that energy to carry on a conversation. “Pete. What’s wrong?”

Peter grits his teeth. “My feet hurt, my shoulder hurts, my back hurts. I think I’ve been walking all night because it’s getting light again.”

Tony smiles against his back. “I’m proud of you.”

Peter moans with a smile. “Don’t start. My head just stopped hurting from all that crying. Wait a minute. Do you see the base camp bunker over there or am I hallucinating again?”

Tony lifts his head and cheers. “I see it. Peter you saved us.”

Peter staggers to the front door. He drops the bag of Ironman armor and bangs on the door with his fist. “Please. Open the door.”

He falls to his knees because he’s at the literal edge of exhaustion.

Cap opens the door, and the last thing Peter remembers is handing Cap a bottle of web dissolving spray before passing out.

A few hours later Peter wakes up in a bed next to Tony.

Peter turns his head and yells over to the bed on his left. “Mr. Stark? Did we make it?”

Tony turns to face him. “Yeah Spidey. You saved the day.”

It’s hard for Peter to see Tony through the bars on the side of the hospital bed, so Peter turns his head to look at the ceiling. “Finally. I bailed you out Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckles. “Yup. I think the score is me: 1,857, you: 1.”

Peter laughs and then winces. “Ugh, my stomach.”

Tony sighs. “Yeah about that. You didn’t tell me you had internal bleeding when you were backpacking me around.”

Peter closes his eyes. “How do you now about that?”

Bruce’s voice chimes in. “A certain doctor filled him in. You two are lucky. I hate going to space. The only thing that would get me off the planet is an emergency call that my best friend and his kid are in critical condition.”

Peter opens his eyes and sits up slowly. “There are doctors and nurses on base.”

Bruce shrugs. “Yeah, but they’re grossly incompetent compared to me.”

Peter smiles. It’s easy to see why Bruce and Tony are friends.

Steve appears in the doorway. He’s leaning against the doorframe pretending to be casual, but the hand behind his neck is his nervous tell. “Good to see that the brains part of our team is awake. How are you two feeling?”

Tony groans. “Ask me on a day that I haven’t had four heart attacks and I’ll give you a better answer.”

Bruce looks up from a clipboard. “Five. You had five cardiac arrests.”

Cap walks into the room and leans on the bars attached to Peter’s bed. “Peter, I have to apologize to you and Tony. The weather was bad last night, and Clint and I had to make a choice if we were going to send out a search party after you. When you didn’t answer your communicators and we couldn’t reach FRIDAY or Karen, we decided that you were probably just out of range and that you took shelter until the storm would blow over. I had no idea that you and Tony were hurt.”

Peter smiles. “I had it covered. Whoa, Dr. Banner. Did you give me something?”

Bruce nods. “I gave you the good stuff, right into your IV. You’re stubborn like Tony. If I told you to sleep you wouldn’t.”

Peter blinks as the room blurs around him. He giggles. “Wait until I tell Ned about this.”

Peter closes his eyes and finally gets the rest that he needs after being the hero that he’s always wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I tried to make a full circle from the first fic of Peter being bailed out by Tony and this time Peter does the heroing :) I can't even begin to thank you for all the support and love you guys have given to this little story of mine. I'm also sorry I didn't finish Whumptober on time and dragged this story into November lol. Again, thank you so so much and I hope at least one of the stories made you smile, laugh, cry, or all three. You guys are amazing and you have made me feel like the happiest girl in the world :D


End file.
